


Character Drabbles/Info

by Zeussiie



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Magic: The Gathering (Card Game), Magic: The Gathering - Duels of the Planeswalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Dominaria (Magic: The Gathering), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons References, Eldraine (Magic: The Gathering), F/F, F/M, Fanwalkers (Magic: The Gathering), Ixalan (Magic: The Gathering), Lorwyn (Magic: The Gathering), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravnica (Magic: The Gathering), Tags May Change, Theros (Magic: The Gathering)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeussiie/pseuds/Zeussiie
Summary: Written to help me organize my current D&D characters as well as some of my friends characters as well. Most of these are really incomplete and messy, sorry.
Kudos: 1





	Character Drabbles/Info

Arquarn Amir Ixa Siannodel:

Underdark Stats:  
Biological Name: Ixa Siannodel.  
Living Family: Mother - Alistraee Siannodel.  
Deceased(?) Siblings/Family: Father - Arquarn Amir Siannodel, Brother - Alexandrite Siannodel.  
Biological Sex: Female.  
\---  
Current Stats:  
Name: Arquarn Siannodel.  
Age: 104 y/o.  
Gender: Male (FtM).  
Height: 5'9" (6'1" with antlers).  
Weight: 122lbs  
Hair: Dark black.  
Skin: Dark charcoal with a purple undertone.  
Eyes: Very light purple with a white iris.  
Physical Appearance: Antlers raised towards the sky, twisted much like a deers, white eyes scan the area, once long hair now cut short and choppy. He stands against the altar again, setting down the stone he had grabbed years upon years ago, sighing as he smiles into the sky, fateful moonlight spreading across his face as if a mother's touch. The once female Drow now stands proud, a large staff covered in dense moss at his side, a large but ragged cloak on his back also covered in the thick moss, and his body, though thin and sturdy, dressed in a set of worn and bloody deerskin armor, light fur sewn into the edges of each piece.


End file.
